


11:11 [unedited]

by PustulaPetals



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Bisexual Male Character, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Horror, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), evan is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PustulaPetals/pseuds/PustulaPetals
Summary: death is not an escapeh2ovanoss | vanliriouslowercase intended





	1. E N T I T Y

" the entity has power over everything. nobody knows where or how the entity was created. he, more or so, it just appeared out of nowhere. if you were facing a hardship in your life, lets say you got into a nasty fight with your partner and leave them to go take a random fucking walk in the woods, the entity would 'kidnap' you and have you wake up in an unkown area. you would then be forced to take part in a trial, fighting for your survival. please for the sake of survival, if you meet another survivor work with them to escape. i made a horrible decision that costed the life of a friend when times got difficult. now, escaping is great and all but youd still end up having to complete another seven trials. ill try my best to explain how to escape and the means of each killer. "  
-

jonathan frowned as evan continued to ignore him during their recording session. "vanoss !" he yelled, gripping his xbox controller tightly. once again the canadian ignored his friends call. did he do something wrong? say something to upset him? the only thing the racoon loving man had told him was that he was gay. yes, jonathan denis, h2o delirious, was most infact a homosexual. he didnt see anything wrong with it and everyone else acepted him so why couldt evan? 

"you know what, fuck you evan!" he yelled, ending the skype call between them. jonathan held his head in his hands, nibbling on his bottom lip while trying not to cry. 'i just need to calm down. i dunno taking a fucking walk sounds anout great.' he thought bitterly as he got out of his desk chair. the male sighed and grabbed his blue jacket, slipping it on and leaving his house. he quietly walked around his neighborhood, cursing himself for forgetting his phone. soon enough he had become lost in his town forest. "fucking hell..." he growled, unaware of the black mist swirling around his feet. 

-

evan bit his lip as he continued to ignore his best friend. ' im sorry..' he thought with a small frown. as soon as the other male yelled at him in frustration it caused his eyes to widen a tenth of a fraction. the asian ended his recording and let out a loud sigh. "damn it , damn it , damn it!" he growled, getting up and leaving his room. evan had left his house, taking a calming walk in the forest behind his cozy little home. just like with jonathan, evan was unaware of the black mist swirling around his feet. 

-

soon enough as the sky turned dark, both men fell unconsious in the dark forest, trapped in the clutches of the entity.


	2. W R A I T H

" well , hello whoever is reading this. to escape you must fix five generators. to do so you must connect the black wires to the blue wires and the the orange to the red ones. working with others will help the work go way faster. also if anyone gets hooked save them before the entity gets a chance to appear. there are chances that the killer will be a cùnt and camp the body so take someone with you. now im assuming its almost time for your first trail. so, you are gonna be up against the wraith. in my opinion he is the weakling of the ten killers. he is a tall, lanky figure that stands at around six foot. he wears a black shall and has bandages wrapped around his legs. the wraith has a cloaaking device that allows him to become invisible. a downside for him is that whenever he cloaks or uncloaks youll hear bells being rang. so if you hear this , stop what you are doing and run. hide in lockers, drop pallets, and get away from the wraith. after you lose him (assuming you have) start on the gennies. now, i truly hope you survive... "

-

J O N A T H A N S P O I N T O F V I E W 

i groaned as i woke up next to a dimming campfire. 'where am i...?' i thought as i picked myself off of the ground. panic filled my system as i heard a loud sickening shriek.  i quickly ran over to a tree and hid behind it, peeking every so often. once i deemed the coast clear i moved out of my hiding spot and started walking. 'a chest !' i cheered in my mind while running over to it. i opened the chest and dug around, finding a small notebook. flipping through the pages i stopped at the first, "the wraith.....? trails....? oh fúck me..." i whipered, growling. i continued reading, noticing thick black fog start to roll in. "its time" a evil voice whispered around me as i shoved the book into my pocket. soon enough i fell unconscious, hitting the ground with a small thud. 

-

i

woke up to someone roughly shaking me. "Dude wake the fuck up..." the person growled. "im up...jeez" i mumbled, once again picking myself up from the floor. "finally...now we need to hurry..." she whispered, pulling me over to a generator that i did not notice before. "uh... my names jonathan.." i mumbled, remebering that i needed to connect the red wires to the orange ones and the red to the blues. (man...sarge would be angry xD) 

"cool. im reagene, im guessing this is your first time ?" she said, softly chuckling. if i wasnt one hundred percent gay and in this situation i would probably date her. she had black hair, cut into the scene haircut with blue bangs. black nerd glasses framed her dark brown eyes, /almost/ reminding me of evans. i frowned and let out a small sigh. a loud boom noise quickly snapped me out of my small daydream. "oh my god.. fuck that was my fault. sorry" reagene yelled as she ran from her spot. quickly i got up and ran after her, not really wanting to be alone. 

'listen for bells...' i thought as i followed reagene, stopping once she did. "damn.. we could of died" she laughed and stretched her back. "this is my second time doing these fuckin trails man." she said, lookin over at me. "so you were the one who wrote the things down in this notebook?" i asked, quietly pulling it from my pocket and showing it to her. "huh? gimme that" she said, grabbing it roughly from my hands. "this is julianas....oh god i hope shes alive" she said, frowning before she handed it back to me. "so why are you and this juliana redoing the trials?" i asked as we both walked to another generator. 

"we both had decided on leaving this girl named charli to die since she had done the same to our other friend may...juli had managed to save may, letting the killer chase charli. we were so close to escaping but the entity had other plans for us i guess...now be quiet so we can finish this one...." she said, as she began to work on the generator. i nodded and began to help her, my mind drifting off to random things. i very quietly began to sing the lyrics to evans new outro song. "i dont wanna want you....but i do..." i whispered, unaware of the figure standing behind me. "jon...jon you need to go..." reagene whispered, trying to get me to move. "im almost done!" i whispered yelled, not noticing the sound of a bell being hit. reagene quickly got up and took off running. "hey whyd you do-" whack. 

something hard had hit my skull, making my vision go black for a second. "fuck!" i yelled, getting up and running off into a random direction. "oh god oh god...i dont wanna die.." i rambled. my heartbeat spead up as i noticed the killer was still behind me. "fuck off!" i screamed as i dropped a pallet, causing the killer to be stunned for a briet second. the killer known as the wraith growled and broke the pallet. i screamed again and took off in a sprint, trying not to run into anything that may cause me to fall. 

"hey fucknut!" i heard a female scream as i was still running. "come after me fucker! jon the hatch is open ! its near where i first found you." she yelled as the wraith turned and started going for her. i nodded and ran over to the area where she had first found me. i crouched and hid by it. minutes passed and i become worried. "jon? you here?" i heard her whisper as she walked over to the hatch. "there you are!" she said, pulling me into a hug, i laughed and hugged her back. "i found the skeleton key for the hatch on one of the other survivors body, anyways lets go before he comes back. i look around to make sure the wraith wasnt near. once i confirmed he wasnt i jumped into the hatch after reagene did. 

again like before the trail started, i was knocked unconscious. although when i woke up i was surrounded by unfamiliar people. "hes awake!" reagene happily said as she pulled me up from the ground. "when i woke up they were already here but dont worry i know the two girls.." reagene whispered to me. i nodded and looked at everyone carefully. there was two girls and a guy. the guy was facing away from everyone and seemed to be in deep thought. "hello, my name is juli and this is may" a female with tanish skin said. "you wrote the journal!" i said, quickly hugging her. "god..if i wouldnt have found it... i probably would have been dead.." i say, pulling away from her. juli laughed and gave a small nod. "oh this is evan." may said, tapping his shoulder which caused him to turn around. my heart stopped beating for a moment. "v-vanoss...what? why..." i mumbled, feeling my eyes water slightly. 

"delirious?" he asked, standing up. holy fuck this man was tall. "i didnt want this to be our first time meeting.." i said, laughing softly. evan chuckled and nodded. "me too....hey, about earlier. im so sorry. i didnt mean to ignore you. i dont know what came over me." he said, frowning. i shrugged and pulled him into a hug. "shuch up.." i mumbled. this caused everyone to laugh. 

"alright guys. get some sleep, we are gonna need it for the upcoming trial." juli said as she laid on the floor with may, pulling her close to stay 'warm'.  
i smiled at the sight and laid down, evan laying closer to reagene. i heard the giggle and laugh as they spoke with each other. i felt a pang of jealously stab through my heart. 'stupid evan. such a fuckboy..' i thought, rolling my eyes. i forced myself to sleep, preparing for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter ! i started off early and ended up finishing it late. xD it was mostly because i was getting destracted by my wifey huehuehue. i love each and every one of you! thank you for reading and i hope you continue on !


	3. H A G

" sometimes the death of a friend will end up benefitting you in the end "

-

J O N A T H A N S P O I N T O F V I E W  
-

"so explain the next killer to me please?" i asked as i continued walking next to juli. "ah...grandma aka the hag. shes a small, deathly skinny woman who will chase after you with a run that looks like shes hunched over or something. freakin stupid if i say so. the hag is known for using these hexs in the shape of a triangle. if the hexs get activated a copycat version of her jumps up to scare you away. also, she doesnt really run fast so outrunning her should be realllllllllyyyy easy. anyways, jonny-boy whats the deal with you and mr buff asian over there?" juli asked, turning her head to look back at the trio walking farther behind them. 

"evan and i are nothing but best friends. besides he is as straight as freakin spaghetti." i tell her while shaking my head. the girl stops and begins to wheeze while holding her chest. this causes everyone to stop walking and stare at her like she had went mad. once she finished laughing she wiped away her tears and wiggled her thick brows at me. "hey.....spaghetti is straight til it gets all hot and wet" she said, giving a smirk. 

i shake my head at her again and smile at the stupid joke. "yeah yeah whatever....lets stop here, i think i see the fog rolling in." i say, sitting crosslegged on the floor. "yEET'' juli fist pumps the air, taking a seat next to me. i grin at her and lay my head on her shoulder, preparing for the best in this trail. 

soon enough the other three join and sit with jon and juli, telling each other jokes. "you know... if we all make it out of this i think we should all hang out, you know? keep the friendship blossoming.." reagene said while glancing at evan. i glared at her slightly, ignoring her question. i began to play with juli's hand, biting my lip as the black fog began to swirl around us. "its time guys. best of luck everyone..'' may tells everyone before silence takes over. the air was thick with tension. 

....and soon enough the group of five all were knocked unconscious by the entity. 

-  
E V A N S P O I N T O F V I E W 

i woke up with a small groan. 'where..?' i thought, furrowing my brows together as i took in my surroundings. the area was dark and foggy and there looked to be a big warehouse in the distance. (wink wink nudge nudge) "gotta find delirious.." i mumble as i made my way past trees and hooks. "jesus christ..." i muttered as i found a generator instead of the man i was looking for. screams were heard from all directions. "must of triggered a hex.." i whisper as i remembered everything juli had told me after our first trial together. 

"evan? holy shit! run!" a male screamed as he ran past me. i quickly stop working on the generator and run in a different direction. i glance behind me and slow my pace. 'she wasnt following me, thats good.' i thought as i began my serch for another generator. a very loud female scream was heard which caused me to cringe. "oh fuck, somebody was hooked..." i whispered as i made my way to the area where the scream was heard. 

T H I R D P E R S O N P O I N T O F V I E W

the asian quietly walked over to the a hook, watching in amazement as he saw the female hanging with a rusty hook shoved through her shoulder. moans of pain and a slight sob were heard. "hey! did she put any hexs underneath you?" evan whisper yelled out to the poor girl. "n-no but please hurry" she said as she placed her hands onto the sharp part of the hook. 

as evan began to get up the had returned. "oh god help me!" the girl screamed as the hag slashed her boney hand across her chest. the hooked female let out a painful shriek as the hag mocked her. the male bit his lip, debating his options. after a minute or so, dark spider like claws began to appear. "no no no..." evan whispered as they began to stab into the girls body. the ravenette growled an dgot up, running to the hook. "fuck you grandma!" he yelled at the hag as he quickly pulled the girl from the hook. 

the hag shrieked in anger and swiped her clawed fingers across evans back, creating three deep gashes. he cringed and dragged the girl off in a random direction, hoping everyone else had finished the generators. once the pair were sure they had lost the hag they took a small break to catch their breath. 

"hey, uh thanks for saving me. i would of been dead if it wasnt for you" she said, blushing lightly as she stared at evan. the male nodded and carefully streched his back. "so,, after these trials can i treat you to a coffee ?" she asked, shyly biting her lip. evans eyes widened slightly as he laughed. "i would love to but as friends, since i like men." he said, giving her a smile. she blushed darker and nodded. "oh god im sorry! also, my name is charli and you are?" the girl named charli introduced. 

"evan...my name is evan.." he replied before perking up at the sound of the exit gates being opened. "lets go!" he said, grabbing the others wrist and running off towards one of the gates. as they were running a female figure was seen being chased by the hag. "is that juli...?" charli whispered, trying to keep up with evans pace. 

right as juli was about to drop a pallet the hag swiped her clawed fingers across her back. she screamed in pain and threw the board of wood down, momentarily stunning the hag. 'shit. you can make it juli....' evan thought as he kept running in the direction of the gate. once him and charley got there, he saw that jonathan was shakily powering it up. "Delirious!" evan yelled, causing said male to jump slighty. 

the door to the gate slowly opened, causing loud scraping noises. "shit, okay hurry lets go." evan said to the others as the door opened fully. the three all walked into the area, hidding behind the brick wall. "stay the fuck away from us you dirty fucking grandma. i dont want your girl scout cookies!" Juli screamed as she, reagene and may all ran into the door, not stopping to see if anyone else had made it. 

"guess thats our cue to go.." jon whispered as the hag let out a frustrated scream and walk away. evan and charli nodded and made there way to leave with jon trailing behind. 

...and like any other trial everyone was once more knocked unconscious  
-

all six adults woke up at the same time, juli screaming loudly in pain due to the wound on her back. "fuck, does anyone have a medkit?" reagene asked as she calmed the screaming female down. the wound on her back was grossly infected. "hey, uh i got one.." charli quietly said, holding up a red lunch pail looking box. "give it hear" may said as she reached out for the box. the brunette gave the medkit over to her and watched evan quietly.

"hey, uh jon can i tell you something..?'' the owl lover asked as he stood and walked slightly away from everyone. jon got up and walked to him, raising an eyebrow at him. "so, i want to apologize again about how i treated you. i just couldnt get over the fact that you are gay since...well i am too. you are also the only person that ive oprnly told." evan said, his head hung low. 

jon laughed softly and hugged evan. "its whatever but if we are telling secrets since we might die next trial," he let go of evan and stared into his eyes 

"i like you more than just a friend"  
-

chapter three complete ! the h2ovanoss is coming ! and a whole lot more drama with charli.   
dedicated to ; MurdererObsessed and H20delirious69   
<3


	4. T R A P P E R

"Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate  
Being this godly can't be good for Ana's safety Ana hear me

I'll play god   
I'll play god"

-  
" i like you more than a friend "

T H I R D P E R S O N P O I N T O F V I E W

" when we get out of this fucking mess im taking you out on a proper date. '' evan said, cupping the smaller males chin. this caused jonathans cheeks to light up a bright red color. he nodded and gave evan a smile before pecking his cheek. " hey its cute and all but can you fuckers please come and help us. juli is kinda bleeding out here. " reagene yelled at them as she pressed blood soaked gauze pads againt juli's wound. 

jonathan nodded quickly and stumbled over to the group, taking off his blue jacket. " here, wrap her wound with this. fuck, this means that we have to be extremely careful for this next trial. evan, charli and i can all start working on the generators while reagene and may stay with juli near the exit gates? " jonathan suggested, pacing slightly. everyone agreed to the idea.

"cover your bodies in mud so youll blend in with the surroundings !" charlie said, as she grabbed a handful of mud and threw it onto reagenes thigh. her left eye twitched as she silently cursed. "its a good idea, that way juli wont get caught.." may whispered, holding juli's head in her lap.

                                                  and once again like every other trial, the entity put everyone into a deep sleep. 

as soon as everybody had woken up they quickly put their plan into action. jon and evan pulled julis body over to a dark corner near the exit gates and covered her with whatever shrubbary they could. as charli was walking over to the group her foot got caught in a bears trap causing her to let out an annoying scream. reagene panics slightly before quickly snapping out of her daze and running, while trying to run over to charli. 

evan grabs ahold of the backpack that reagene had been wearing and yanked her back. " stick to the plan " he whispered before hiding. the female bit her lip before crouching behind a tree. loud footsteps were heard which meant the killer was there. charli screams and messes with the trap more intensley. " wait! the other survivors are over there! look! " she screamed, pointing at the corner juli and may were hiding in. 

" you bitch! '' evan screamed as he ran over to where juli was and picked her up, throwing her limp body over his shouldder. the asian flicked off charli and took off running with jon right behind him. both may and reagene ran in a different direction from them only to stop and hide in a broken bus. bavk over with charli, she had thought she survivied. rudly giving away her friends hiding spots. the trapper was very displeased. he was one to hunt, one who loves the thrill of chasing a poor hurt survivor. 

thats why as soon as the other survivors left he brought his machete uo and whacked it againt the small girl, smirking at the scream she had made. so what, she deserved it, she could of let herself get hooked, but no she choose to sell them out. the trapper let out a dark laugh as he mercessly cut and slashed the poor soul. 

now he was ready, first kill of the match. a girl to scared to fight for her friends. the killer wiped his blade free of blood and began the hunt for the others. 

-

J O N A T H A N S P O I N T O F V I E W

i panted softly as i chased after evan. said male finally stopped and gently placed juli onto the ground. " whyd you stop " i asked, while putting my arms above my head. " okay, so before this trial started charli had tol me that she was gonna get a hatch escape because she had a skeleton key, so me being me, i sweet talked her and she gave it to me, and look, the fucking hatch is right there! '' evan whisper yelled. 

i grinned and high fived him. "you fuckboy" i joked as i saw reagene and may run over to us. how they found us so fast concerns me but i brush that off. '' welllllllllllllllllllll heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy " reagene happily greets. i laugh and shake my head at her as evan began explaning the plan to her. reagene and may both laughed and high fived him. 

"what are we waiting for? the bitch is dead, lets go" evan said as he unlocked the hatch and lifted the lid open. one by one everyone jumped into it, evan carrying juli since he was the strongest. i was last since i had wanted to do something. i walked to a nearby generator and purposly popped it. i waited a bit and grinned as i heard loud footsteps. 

" hey boo~ '' i purred as the killer heard me. he quicky rasised his machete at me, ready to strike. i moved and dodge the hit. "eat mah ass boi!" i yelled as i ran to the hatch, jumping in. 

darkness

T H I R D P E R S O N P O I N T O F V I E W 

the remaining five woke up, a basket neatly covered near them. " the entity rewarded us! '' may yelled as she opened the basket. inside was a whole bunch of medical supplies to help juli and food. reagene evenly gave out the food and told everyone to eat. once finished eating they worked on julis wound. it was surprising that she was still unconcious. " god i hope shes okay...'' evan whispers as he and jon watch may stroke her hair. 

jon nodded and leaned his head on evans shoulder, yawing softly. " get some sleep guys..." reagene whispere as she laid on the dirty floor, closing her own eyes. everyone obeyed her and laid down, evan and jon cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy guys! i hope you like the book so far lol. this was honestly a filler chapters, but dont worry ! i will add more h2ovanoss in sooooooon. i recently dealt with some shit so i had zero motivation to write. lololol enough about that! i will try to get chapter five nout tomorrow or friday! love you guys !
> 
> OH ALSO THANK YOU FOR 60+READS. IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE A LOT BUT IT STILL MAKES ME HAPPY !!


	5. S H A P E

" im by myself no one made it out "

-

J O N A T H A N S P O I N T O F V I E W

i woke up, my body hurting from laying on the cold floor. "where...?'' i whispered looking around. evan was still sound asleep next to me. i quickly shook his body, unaware of the person stalking us from afar. evan woke up, groaning softly. "lets go.." i hissed as i pulled him up and began walking away. 

"wheres juli...?'' evan whispered over to me, nervously glancing around. "i dont know... i havent seen her.." i replied, my anxiety levels spiking slowly. the asian sighed and continued on walking. "look its reagene and may!" i said, running over to said females. as i got closer i heard sobbing from both girls. "what happened..?'' evan asked as he slowly looked to where reagene was pointing. 

my eyes widened as i fought back the urge to throw up. juli was dead. she was fucking dead. her body was so disfigured you could barly recognize her. she looked like she had been strangled to the point of unconciousness then stabbed, well fucking ripped open at the stomach. pieces of her organs were on the floor. "im gonna fucking kill whoever did this...'' i heard evan growl as he wiped his eyes. i bit my lip and hugged him, trying my hardest not to cry. 

reagene stared up at the sky and flicked it off. "you guys need to do generators. im gonna...im gonna go look for something..'' may said before running off. reagene walked over to us and sniffled. "come on.." she whispered as she made her way to a generator. the three off us began working on the generator, carefully making sure not to fuck up in any way possible. 

i silently prayed that may was going to be safe. we didnt need anymore death right now. the light turned on signiling that the gen was done. "lets go guys.." evan said. i nodded and followed him over to the small cabins. (the fookin picture) 

"theres another gen..." i whispered as i got one the left side of it. i quickly began to work on it, my heart stopping as i heard a loud scream. " may ! '' reagene yelled as she got off the gen and ran to where the sound was heard. i pulled evan away from the gen and ran after reagene, stopping and crouching as she did. in the near distance you could see may being held by the throat. the killer shoved his knife into her stomach then quickly pulled it out only to stab her once again.

once he confirmed she was dea he threw her lifeless body on the floor. "no...no no" reagene whispered as she made a run over to the killer. "reagene!'' i yelled, causing the killer to turn around and grab at reagene. my blood ran cold as evan yanked me away. as we ran away you could hear the sickening screams coming from reagene. 

once we got back to the cabin we went inside. "jon... fuck jon. if we dont make it out, i just want you to know that i fucking love you and i honestly always have. since the day you messaged me asking to play." evan said as he paced back and forth. i grabbed his arm and pulled his dumb ass in for a kiss. 

i pulled away and stared at him in the eyes. "shuch up! i love you too. we are gonna make it. for juli, reagene and may!'' i said, not realizing i was crying. evan laughed and wiped his own eyes. a loud noise of something being unlatched was heard. 

"go... you both deserve this, but fear not. if you mess up once more you will be back and i will have a surprise for you both." a dark voice said. 

i catiously looked at evan and he shrugged. we both we to the hatch and climed in, everything going dark.  
-  
T H I R D P E R S O N P O I N T O F V I E W

the entity had allowed the two to leave after five trials. both men were found laying on the side of the road, still unconsious. a young man had found them while out on a jog. he had called 911 and both men were taking to the hospital where they both are now. evan slowly opened his eyes, closing them once he saw the bright hospital room. 

"sir...we have some questions for you..." a female said, walking fully into the room.   
-

YEET CHAPTER FIVE IS SHORT AS HECK AND YES, THE TRIALS ARE OVER BUT THE BOOK ISNT YET. THERES LIKE THREE CHAPTERS LEFT> IDK BUT DONT WORRY, THERE IS GONNA BE SEQUAL!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! if you actually read this far then i thank you. this book is dedicated to my wifey H20delirious69 ,, honestly i hope you continue on reading and crap! thanks ! <3
> 
> next chapter will be longer ! wattpad ended up deleting it as i tried publishing it.. ha! 
> 
> you can also read this on wattpad if prefered on FestiveEvan :)


End file.
